Crêpage de chignon
by Di-Bee
Summary: Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, quelqu'un peut avoir une irrésistible envie de les changer ! Huddy?


Merci à Mlle House de m'avoir fait part de mon erreur de doc;-)

Nouvelle petite fic, remise en forme, en quelque sorte, avant la rentrée.... Et, en français, ça fait quelque fois du bien de revenir à sa langue maternelle !!

**Titre** : _Crêpage de chignon_  
**Auteur **: _Di-Bee (Di_50)_  
**Site** : _Eventuellement le site où l'on peut trouver vos autres fics.  
_**Bêta** : J'ai relu..... plusieurs bonnes fois (j'ai arrêté de compter vers la sixième...) si vous trouvez des fautes, merci de me « les rendre ». J'ai dû les perdre en route ;-)_  
_**Disclaimers** : House MD n'est pas à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic.  
**Spoilers **: *Spoiler fin saison 5(jusqu'à « Joy to the world »)* mais très léger_  
_**Genre** : Humour, légère romance. Disons PG-13, pour être prudents.  
**Avertissement **: La seule chose qui pourrait choquer les âme sensible... je n'y fais qu'une allusion en disant que justement si je l'écrivait, elle choquerai. Donc, non, rien de choquant....  
**Item **: Expressions : # 52 : se crêper le chignon_  
_**Résumé** :_ Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, quelqu'un peut avoir une irrésistible envie de les changer !  
_**N/A** : _Disons que c'est une histoire tirée par les cheveux.... House/Cuddy*on se refait pas*_

Il était une fois, un hôpital. Où l'hiver, il faisait froid, et l'été chaud. Et au printemps, les petits oiseaux allaient même jusqu'à chanter.

Il était deux fois un médecin. La première fois, une femme. La seconde un homme, au dernier stade de l'énigme d'Oedipe. Faisant ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux. Confronter leurs deux avis « médicaux » sur des choses qui, il faut bien l'avouer, n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec une greffe de foie ou un cancer de la peau.

« Laissez un peu mes cheveux tranquilles. Et qu'est-ce que vous leur reprochez ?

-Vous n'avez pas pris le temps de vous coiffer, ce matin, énonça, content de son effet, le diagnosticien qui faisait aussi fièrement que possible face à la doyenne de l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait. Pour le moment.

« Laissez mes cheveux tranquilles, et ... allez vous occupez de ceux de vos patients, ou tiens, non, mieux, allez vous occuper des patients, tout court ! » énonça-elle avec une pointe de cynisme. Ca se gagne, le cynisme, voyez-vous. Et avec House, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre (pour sa dignité, c'était en grande partie fait) elle avait tout à gagner. Quoique, si on pouvait parler de gain dans des conditions comme celles-là....

Alors que le diagnosticien, s'apprêtait à passer « dignement » la porte, il se retourna avec un sourire narquois ; ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'irait pas voir les patients.. au mieux, ce serait cet homme dans le coma, à qui il tenait compagnie lors de ces longues heures à regarder sa série préférée.

Ces disputes étaient le piment de leurs journées. Le rayon de soleil, auraient-ils dit s'ils n'avaient pas eu de peur de faire un peu gnian-gnian. Surtout si un jour ils l'avaient admis.. Depuis qu'ils avaient eu le « malheur » de se rapprocher, rien n'arrivait à vraiment les séparer. Elle, sentait son regard la brûler avant même qu'il ne passe la porte, même si elle lui tournait le dos, ne fusse que pour un instant. Plus efficace qu'un détecteur de mouvement. Lui, en arrivait à entendre partout le cliquetis des hauts talons de sa patronne.

Wilson, et Chase avaient parié. Combien de temps tiendraient les deux énergumènes avant d'enfin comprendre qu'ils n'étaient que deux têtes à claques et qu'ils allaient finir, tôt ou tard, par se sauter littéralement dessus ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, Cuddy cette fois, ne sentit « rien » venir. Et le rien pénétra à nouveau dans son bureau à son insu. Un remord ? Une phrase qu'il avait oublié de lui asséner... ? C'était dur à dire... Quand, enfin, elle releva les yeux, ceux-ci tombèrent droit dans le bleu de ceux de l'incongru personnage qui lui faisait face. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, House ? » tenta-telle de dire, sans laisser paraître que son apparition dans la pièce était à ses yeux comparable à un chauffage sérieusement mal réglé. Plusieurs degrés avaient paru s'égrener, tout comme la minute, et tout ce qu'elle comptait de petites secondes de silence obstiné de chacun à attendre que son vis-à-vis ne prenne la parole.

« Vos cheveux vont bien. » Énonça soudain, comme ça, l'homme à la canne.

Un sourcil interrogateur vint ponctuer sa réplique. L'autre actrice devait avoir perdu le script. Mais quelle réplique pouvait-il bien y avoir en réponse à quelque chose de si incongru, presque déplacé dans ce bureau presque impersonnel ? La doyenne, toujours à moitié plongée dans ses pensées, laissait courir ses doigts sur le bois de ce bureau qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de regarder la scène de l'extérieur, de n'être qu'un public face à un mauvais jeu d'acteurs. Se rendant compte qu'elle se trahissait, Lisa Cuddy se leva, et s'approcha de son employé, jusqu'à presque pouvoir le toucher.

« Alors, quoi » chuchota-t-elle, tentant de le mettre mal à l'aise, faute d'avoir une idée de réplique

Elle vit une étincelle de... quoi, étonnement, désir, amusement, ou peut-être tout cela mêlé passer dans les yeux du diagnosticien. Qui se baissa doucement.

« N'essayez pas de m'embrasser », le prévint-elle une première fois.

« N'essayez pas de m'em... ».

Trop tard.

Et depuis quand était-il censé écouter ce qu'elle disait ? Elle ne pouvait pas résister. Il le savait. Elle le savait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus résister à l'envie de la décoiffer qui le tenaillait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ce matin. Depuis qu'il l'avait guettée à moto, à l'arrivée du parking. Pas assez fou pour se présenter à son poste avant même qu'on ne le lui demande. Il était House, oui ou non ?

Il tâcha, délicatement, de retirer la barrette des cheveux de sa patronne. Il la sentit gémir entre ses lèvres, mais ne releva pas, c'était sans doute à cause de son éternel charme, se flatta-t-il. Une fois les cheveux tout à fait libérés, il tâcha de les décoiffer le plus possible avant que sa « pauvre proie innocente » ne se rebelle... Mais celle-ci semblait être tout entière plongée dans le baiser. Ca lui avait manqué. Ca leur avait manqué. A tel point que House failli ne pas réussir à achever son plan, il se retint encore quelques secondes, avant de prendre par la taille cette fois sa « camarade de jeu ».

Il était trois fois, des médecins sous les ordres du diagnosticien. Qui se demandaient où donc pouvait se trouver leur patron. Quand il passèrent devant le bureau de la Doyenne, tous sourirent, à leur façon. De l'argent allait changer de main.

Fin de la petite histoire, dans le royaume de Princeton Plainsboro. La morale ? Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, quelqu'un peut avoir une irrésistible envie de les changer !

Mais, pour cette fois, pas d'happy end, tout juste une Huddy end ! Le crêpage de chignon, métaphorique ou non, continuera. Ah, et il y aura des enfants, sans doute. Et sans doute encore quelques qui pro quo, pour faire bonne mesure. Mais mieux vaut baisser le rideau, sur la scène qui pourrait choquer les plus jeunes patients de la clinique.


End file.
